Snapped
by Arosein1992
Summary: Hermione has struggled with letting go of her anger about her torture. She has a panic attack and finds herself back where it started. in the company of people she hadn't thought of punishing until she is still is stand before them in a snapped rage. What she doesn't know is she's about to hurt someone who has cared for some time now about her. Will she destroy it or make peace.
1. Chapter 1

**Snapped**

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the Movies or books. All mistakes are mine.

Hermione & Narcissa **-note- mention of torture. **

Hermione has struggled with letting go of her anger about her torture. She has a panic attack and finds herself back where it started. in the company of people she hadn't thought of punishing until she is still is stand before them in a snapped rage. What she doesn't know is she's about to hurt someone who has cared for some time now about her. Will she destroy it or make peace.

* * *

It's been weeks since the great battle, the last battle with Voldemort. Everyone is still on edge why wouldn't we be but I'm not scared or worried like everyone else. I've grieved our losses but there's one thing I can't push past. I distanced myself at tonk's funeral fueled with rage as well as grief. That was weeks ago I still cant manage right. I frequently curse Molly to myself for taking my only chance at ending this suffering.

I can't sleep lest I heard her cackles, see her face, feel the pain I felt while held captive to endure bellatrix's torture. My wounds still burn with reflex. Sometimes I believe the blood is still dripping. I know it was my fault for getting us caught. Harry wasn't fast enough Ron wasn't smart enough I should have made use safe. I failed, now I'm reminded everyday without a chance of my own to kill the witch that scared me, marked me forever a 'mudblood'

I swore as images raked my mind again for what felt like the millionth time since escaping the Malfoy manor. I closed my eyes seeing the floor room I was forced sprawled out on. Right beneath the high stairs and ceiling. Right behind the front door, both where she had wish someone would bound in an Find me before my arm became carved into. I couldn't fight the anger toward my old captor again. Nor could I avoid the rising fury towards the only two malfoys the could bring punishment to.

Slowly I pushed and pushed until my mind cleared again. I didn't know I wasn't in the same place I was before closing my eyes until a gasp caught my attention. snapping my eyes open. Eyes raging as they took in two vivid blonde figures. One a sullen boy and the other a women I'd only seen once on a rare occasion his mother.

"Granger! What are you doing here?" The boy drawled with a typical sneer. He swallowed deeply upon seeing my eyes and face traced with a maddening look. Now he left his lips sealed not wishing to make it worse. I didn't want to do this especially not upon seeing her but I couldn't help the already over boiling rage that buried my feelings. I should just apparate home or pace my pain away over her grave.

Much like my day dreams these past days I've forced a speedy reaction from my usually timid self. my wand fixated on Draco disarmed and bound him quickly turned to his mother causing the same outcome. _Shit_ _what am I doing _yet I stillreveled in the feeling of one step closer to my own victory. Normally I couldn't think of doing this not to these two well at least not the woman. She defiantly wanted to do this to Lucius an maybe a smidgen Draco.

Over the years I've never seen Narcissa as one I wanted to hurt. _She's not like them. _I thought to myself trying to change my own actions_. But she watched an did nothing your feelings are nothing to her. _I snap back finally caving in.

"I've come to make you pay for what I can't get from your dear dead sister and aunt." I stated purposefully Still unable to stop in my actions. I debated for a second who to take apart first. Mentally, I wanted to shred Draco for every harsh word she endured through the years. Yet at the same time physically I wanted to see him scream in pain as I had for not changing sides sooner. "You think all is forgive because you made your way to the good side eventually before the end, no! No! You could have saved me, spared me, you both knew what would happen at her hand!" I am yelling now, satisfied at how I am unable to shed a tear.

Narcissa stared shocked although not afraid but deeply sorry. She wanted to see the woman privately to make amends though the girl had always been so quiet. This was very unexpected side of the woman she cared about but she hoped to help. She had seen her in the back of tonk's funeral that she had to hide herself from to say goodbye. She saw how broken she was. _Oh Bella you did a great number on this one. _She thought but she knew this war had so much to add to that great amount of fierce revenge. Seeing much more than many her age should have.

Her lovely brunette moved closer to her son, the only one she'd ever have now that her late husband had past as part of the last days of war. That was nothing compared to the thought of losing Draco. Her husband was not the one she would have chosen if she could. He wasn't even nice about who she had been in private. Forcing her to be and act pure blood every day wherever she was.

"I think it should be you who I make suffer first after all I've suffered you longest. I listened to every cruel name you had for me an every bit of abuse you threw my way for years." The girl once told by her son to timid, shy, an too peaceful to hurt a fly said with a growl. Narcissa wished she could make sense how that granger and this one was one in the same. The previous one, once she had met and witnessed her sons cruelty, she followed everything when she fought for house elves. She read up on that and believed in it. This wasn't that Hermione granger.

"Granger, I wish to beg you start with me. I was the one who should have saved you. It is my house, it was my sister, I accept your punishment fully if you let my son go." She could see the smart girl working this idea out. She saw something burn bright in her eyes before they shifted to her blonde son.

I wanted to hurt them both but I knew she was right Draco was just child stepping in line figuring out his own way. He grew up taking his fathers same steps now he had broken that she couldn't punish him right back into old ways. I skimmed my eyes over the older blonde an thought _beside just me and her could be more interesting an satisfying for me. I _looked away and to Draco straightening my thoughts. I couldn't let her see I was attracted if I happen to let it slip Narcissa could use it against her.

"Fine but he stays bound and you and I go somewhere else for this he shall not ruin my revenge nor tell anyone after." It was an order but i still pleaded in my head that the simple boy would understand I needed this to feel normal again. Both mother an son looked at one another.

"Draco, this I willingly do this she deserves her revenge." Draco sadly nods. Before he can speak Narcissa continues. "Swear to me you wont speak of this to anyone, swear it!"

"I swear." His hesitation is noted. "Mother she did this not you, father forced you! Bella an him swore if you interfered she wouldn't have hesitated to hurt me and you too." I slowly lose patience growing angrier at his words, his easy way of saying she shouldn't be punished even though I truly wanted toO punish someone.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him an spelled his lips sealed. Reining in my anger long enough to level my breathing. "You don't get to say who I want to pay for this." i pointed to the scar along my arm. "It will be you if you are willing or not." Narcissa nods but doesn't speak, it's useless. She can see how lost I am with all my anger.

I unbound Narcissa's legs and demanded her to lead us upstairs. I couldn't torture anyone where we were without losing myself to flashbacks. It was to risky to leave the wands down stairs so I picked them up as we left. First I could tell which room was draco's and I nudged the mother to her relief past it. The few other rooms we past looked like nothing of importance. Nothing that would remind Narcissa of this every time she entered.

Narcissa slowly passed each door upstairs hoping to stop at one before reaching her own bedroom door. Thankfully she wasn't forced to experience this in her sons room. As she come to the last door before her own she filled with doubt that it would be of interest to Hermione. As she was nudged once again she stumbled greatly to her misfortune the bright witch caught on and knew this next room was the one.

A shiver creep through her body as she tried to prepare herself for what the other woman had in mind. _What is she capable of doing? Could she hurt me badly or at all?_ She thought but maybe it was best to assume the worst of the traumatized witch then see her as the innocent one she always imagined when spoken to about. Once in the room, her room, she was bound to the end of the bed. Arms to the fancy curtain frame above and then legs to wooden frame for the foot of the bed.

It reminded her of a position of pain through torture she had seen her husband do and one of pleasure she had always thoughts to try. She wore her pure blood family robes. ones she wore earlier to see her since her marriage distanced family, Andromeda and tonk's son. This was the only one she kept the only one she had that tied to her life before Lucius.

I paced the room flickering my eyes over occasionally to the woman I had bound just the way I wanted her. I felt conflicted as a jolt of pleasure made it's way through me. It didn't taste like revenge or victory. I couldn't tell what that meant and if I was meant to stop it or continue. She was a pleasant sight to look at but I couldn't imagine why she was dressed in such a way. Did she still want to be a Malfoy or not anymore?A bitter taste strikes my throat at how much closer to bellatrix's that makes her.

"You like that you're related to her do you?" I can't contain the distain in my voice I lose my breath the instant Narcissa's eyes turn a shade darker and sadden. I felt weaker every moment I went through with this crazy idea.

"The only person I've enjoyed time with as family in Draco. Bella forced my marriage leaving me deserted like herself from our family. Not that Draco isn't a good thing to me after all this he is. I just wanted a choice." I steeled my shocked nerves and silence charmed the room. I need this vengeance, I want to vent my pain, i want to hurt Narcissa or someone for this.

I visioned her whipped with lashes streaming blood but then didn't like the idea of her bleeding. Marring her perfect skin for someone else's marks they left. I groaned to myself how hot she looked but also how I needed to think of something quick. _Bruises! They would heal yes I'll bruise her at least._

Narcissa clenched her eyes shut as Hermione brought up fists ready to strike. She expected them to be struck soon but nothing came. Peeking she could see the fight in her eyes. Her heart ached for her she didn't want her to lose her innocence but she understood what a painful thing her sister had left the witch to remember. She wanted to fear this less show her she didn't have to become vengeful but she didn't because of all the fear her husband instilled in her so often. So when a glimpse of pain flashed in her eyes and Hermione's hands raised once more she whimpered and shut her eyes again. Nothing.

"Why!? I want to forget why can't i do this make her pay!?" All the brunettes held back tears shedding now. "Why are you so willing?! Fight me!" the binding fell as they did so did she with a loud thud snapped her eyes to hers.

"I won't fight you because I know what it's like to want to hurt someone this badly. Just do it you're suffering I want to relief you of it." Narcissa held her gaze but stayed to her knees. She didn't move not even to fix her clothes right. she could see now she had a tube dress on underneath but she didn't suspect it useful right now though it certainly did make her wet that Hermione was staring. that she could see her breast pushed up. that idea of passion even though it had been her secret desire was better than thinking of what else might happen.

I couldn't believe how much this started caving in on me. I wanted this and what now I can't muster the rage. I hate her for watching and not helping yet I'm not strong enough to get her back even when 'she's' not here to make me stop, scare me shitless, or torment me anymore. My knees buckle a cry rakes my throat and I hit the ground. Sobbing endless words of regret and rage spilling past my lips. I feel comforting arms wrap around me an I don't know who it is consciously but I hum inside because I know the prettiest woman I know an I almost hurt still turned to comfort me.

"Sshh dear it's ok, I wish you and I both could have our vengeance but your to kind an I'm too weak. I was never meant to stand up for myself until Lucius died, and you fight for friends, for others, but never yourself. Till now, fight to stay strong don't let what Bella did ruin you."

They sat rocking in a soothing motion till my first active response to Narcissa's touch was to go ridged. Narcissa lightened her touch but kept her soft tone.

"I'm here I'm not going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Even though I shouldn't I believed her. I nuzzled closer to her letting her arms fully hold me. I whisper whilst holding my wand the words to undo draco's binding and barriers on the room. Moments later I'm to weak to respond to the pop in the room but I know it's Draco.

"Mother?" Confusion laced his voice. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes dear Hermione simply choose not to be weak an fall to dark ways. Would you mind making my bed set for her." I couldn't believe how she defended me after what I did.

"Of course mother." Draco too! "She must have snapped an true to herself couldn't bring harm to someone that hasn't made her have to. Aside from me when she punched me." He chuckled an I realized even I did slightly.

"Hermione stand for me." It's Narcissa I hate she's pulled her arms away but I listen and stand. "Lay down an rest. I'll go make so replenishing tea." I groan and force my body up from the comfort of her bed. I don't want her to call someone to arrest me. "I promise just tea nothing else rest."

10 mins after drinking the potion my spent energy did replenish. Draco long gone giving the two of us privacy. Now looking at Narcissa sitting close to me her robe taken off I did like the dress she had but seeing her in what appeared to be her best night clothes had me more attracted to her. This time i was more aware of her caring features. How soft her eyes were as they lingered over my curves. I blushed deciding it may be best to say my sorry's an leave without causing more harm.

"Ms Malfoy I am sorry I came at you today, I don't know what came over me-" I wasn't suppose to be this person cold and broken but I am. I stood to leave but she clasped my wrist in a desperate manner. "I'm all sort of messed up now. I'll never be normal again and certainly never feel safe. My life and love life will suffer. I shouldn't have made yours and your sons lives harder."

"Hermione please stay let me help you. I am not offended or put off by today. You shouldn't be either." She stood very flushed and very close face to face. "I saw the way you looked at me you didn't want to hurt me, we want the same thing, to be ourselves. We can help each other to be who we were before all this Voldemort stuff." It happened so fast, Narrissa suddenly so close to my face when I looked at her. I didn't mind in fact I couldn't think of anything else than the distance to her lips. As if reading my mind her lips whisked over mine a buzz drowning out my senses the more she spoke. Unable to resist the pull to her I crushed my lips to hers. It was all very willing, peaceful, and safe. I moaned sweetly into her soft plump lips as they protectively held mine.

I felt more safe than I had in all my life. Instinctly my fingers found purchase in her blonde mane. I feather touched to the base of her skull then to her neck. Narcissa, the hidden desire I had since the day I met her. I couldn't believe I let my anger out especially towards her. It was when her tongue brushed my lip I quaked releasing her lips and gasped for breath sitting back on her bed. Not sure if it was appropriate to place myself there I searched her eyes for some sort I guidance.

"One more thing dear, I won't be called Malfoy anymore it's black. But not to you." She claimed my lips once more and leaned me back.

"Cissa!" I gasp while her hot lips trails my neck. I can feel the smile on my skin contagiously making me smile as well.

"Much better 'mione. You know I've been far to interested in you for my own good. Hearing about you, read about you, meeting you, and now seeing you again. I think it's time I took the time to know you more personally." I can't help but moisten at the notion. When her lips caught fire upon my skin again I let her continue on down my neck. Leaning to give her more room because honestly I wanted her this way and no other way would do now.

"I- I have wanted to know you since we met." I admitted between gasps. I was falling beneath her touch no doubt I liked it as another jolt reached my core. The pool in between my legs begged for release with this woman.

"Mmm. Then I suppose we must make up for such lost time for both of us." I caught on that she wanted to admit the same thing to me. I caught her eyes finally as to ask if she wanted to stop and talk right before doing this but she responded before I could ask. "Later I've been dreaming of this. Have you?" She asked huskily. I smiled and rolled my eyes as I kissed her again. Of course I had but this was real and I didn't want to waste anymore time. I flipped her to her back and kissed every bit of naked skin I found.

Unclasping and unzipping her dress I pulled it down an off her radiant body. I stared at the silk laced matching undergarments to breathtaking to take off her quickly. I teasingly removed her bra the fabric gently falling to the floor. Without anymore patience I captured a surprisingly already perked nipple and flicked my tongue over it.

Narcissa couldn't hold back her throaty moan once her breast had been wrapped by Hermione's delicate lips and soft tongue. The warmth she felt around her nipple seemed to travel instantly to her center. She could have came right then but she clenched herself under control. By which time Hermione whom she knew she loved deeply had made her way further south. Her mouth gone dry as the the brunette's fingers tucked inside her laced underwear. Pulling them off she opened the dam and her lips parted as she felt herself drip.

If she hadn't cum before she heard the animalistic possessive growl from the younger woman she certainly did when the witch dragged her tongue through her glistening lips for a taste. She was even more sure when lips clung to her and the same tongue dipped inside to drink up the flow escaping her.

"Oh god Cissa you're dripping!" Her voice giving off how aroused she was. "I didn't know you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

Both of them broke apart for a few minutes to calm and enjoy the moment without losing themselves in lust. Neither one knew but they very much liked each other even in the distant knowing of each other.

"Why did you want to help by letting me hurt you earlier an now you want to do this?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I've always wanted to help you since I stood beside Draco while he berated you harshly in the shop when I first met you. I was afraid to stand up for you the because of my place. I assure you I certainly put Draco in his place in the privacy of our home for his behavior. I would do anything for you because you intrigue me everything about you always has. I want this because I care more and more every second I think about you or see you." She knew that many just saw her as the wife of a death eater, a pure blood, but all she wanted was to show that wasn't her true self.

Thankfully Hermione believed her and gingerly resumed her previous activity. She was kinder with her touch this time as she cupped her breast satisfied with the answer given and stroked over the bud with her thumb. A relieved sigh from Narcissa to be back under the intrigued witch's touch. Truth was she had always thought about this. No she had dreamt it and thought about getting to know Hermione in every sense of the word but this was irresistible.

They took each other and pleased each other far more than they imagined possible. Held one another dripping in sweat as they came down from the heated outcome. Finally when Hermione opened her eyes to find a the beautiful blonde staring at her passionately she smiled and curled into her further. It took what felt like ages to move from bed, dress and make their way down stairs where Draco sat waiting for them.

He knew once he first entered the room to his mother holding Hermione that she was holding something in her eyes about the younger witch. When silencing barriers had been put up again an he could no longer hear. He wasn't worried he easily put the pieces together. They had liked each other and though Hermione may have broken down and snapped he hardly could hold it against her.

He smirked at how happy and worn they look coming down the stairs. _If mother is happy so am I._ He thought preparing himself for the certain truth. The two talking very friendly the whole way down until the noticed his presence. Instantly mute reaching the bottom floor and walking through to the kitchen.

He chuckled to himself walking behind them. His mother asking if Hermione wanted something to eat and she began making it. While she made her way around the room oblivious to the brown eyes from the brunette watching her go.

"So we aren't going to talk about what just happened. You come her panicked and then take my mother to bed like nothing happened." He was only slightly angry but he knew it wasn't how Hermione really was Or in the least how it happened. He laughed at the surprised face and suddenly terrified look her received from the old school mate. "I'm just kidding I've noticed how my mom is always more interested in hearing about you, she sees you around and pauses, and if anyone else had threatened us and meant it she wouldn't have comforted them. It's ok so long as mom is happy."

He was rewarded with a retracted glare to a sweet smile from his mom. The same sincere smile didn't faulted at all when it was turned to Hermione. Who gladly returned it and thanked his for his support and forgiveness. Frankly they all just hoped it would last for quite sometime for the bit of joy they each had in that moment.

* * *

**review**

Hope you liked its possible to continue but I need reviews or favs for me to try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the Movies or books. All mistakes are mine.

Hermione & Narcissa -note- mention of torture.

* * *

I tried to hold myself together at the table beside Narcissa and Draco as they conversed so calmly but inside I still drove myself in circle about what I had done. With curiosity about something Draco had said in the mists of my break. My mental breakdown did not give me an excuse not to me at least. To them it seemed to be ok which made me sit on edge waiting for the second shoe to drop.

"Hermione, stop worrying. We both get that Bella hurt you an make you angry it's a wonder how you managed to hold yourself together this long." Draco said attempting to express his understanding. I down cast my eyes to my hands and wondered if I would be a danger to them if I lost to my anger again.

"Dear what are you thinking about?" Narcissa's voice calls out to me pulling me back to her. I look into her eyes an see that she is so sure maybe as sure as I am about her feelings for me. I wonder how long she's known and I think about seeing her always in the shadow of her deceased husband. Silent and loyal yet this, us, didn't bother her.

"Just how much safer you will be if I wasn't able to come back." I'm so quiet I'm not sure she heard until I feel her hand reach out over mine. She doesn't miss a beat in response.

"You didn't want to hurt me this time I strongly believe you wouldn't want to more so no right?" Her logic makes sense even though I hardly believe it. "You may get angry but we will help you dear show you we are sorry for not helping, for letting our own fears cause your current ones, an most of all for waiting till now to show you. Hermione I swear nothing I do can express how much I wish I could have protected you and Draco because I care deeply about both of you. I'm sorry that it seems that because I didn't know your feelings before now that you meant less than him to me. I will show you dear I won't let anything ever again happen to you." Her lips find mine and that's how warmth finds it's way back in to my mind and body.

"If I could say, I think you should try that thing the ministry is doing, for PTSD maybe you can listen first and then have others as well as us to talk to." Draco interjects I maul it over a moment and then nod happy to have a plan maybe.

"What did you try doing to save me that bellatrix and Lucius stopped you. No offense but I only saw you glaring at me." I asked my most serious thought.

"Oh darling I tried I did I called them out I thought if I could give you a minute but they knew I cared for you an saw through that plan. I tried to save you after they told me they'd hurt Draco without making it seem like I did it but you were even to weak to apparate out when I took you down to a separate cell than your friends. I could sense the magic wards up preventing me from taking you." Narcissa tried not to cry out remembering that day as well knowing her pain wasn't as much mine but that didn't matter to me I still sweep the sincere tears away and hoped she understood I wasn't blaming her still.

"She did try Hermione even asked me to lie for potter in hopes it would save us time to let you escape. Father knew long ago how she felt but he and Bella only thought that it was her soft soul on any muggle born." Draco adds with a chuckle as if he's known all along how his mother feels. "They certainly didn't think that all this time she just had a kind heart for you because she loved you."

Love? That can't be true can it? I almost spits up my drink at the statement. The thought alone that she might feel the same just doesn't seem possible. I look at her and she has a deep blush over her cheeks making it clear something of the statement was true or embarrassing. I have to know I look back at Draco in disbelief.

"I hardly think your mother would love someone like me. Right cissy?" I don't know why I won't just say I love her and have since I first saw her but I'm sure it's the fear of it not being mutual. She's looking at me hurt instantly making my heart pound behind my chest.

"Of course I love you even if it seems obsured to you or maybe to soon I haven't thought of anyone else the way I think of or feel for you." I'm shocked by her courage.

"I-I lo-loveyoutoo." My nerves get the better of me. I knows she has just said it to me but I still end up looking into my cup after I say it myself instead of watching her face. Her hand take mine and a finger lifts my chin I'm glad it's her when I do look up into her jet blue eyes.

"I love you 'mione." Oh god it's real, my heart which stopped suddenly bursts to life again.

"I love you cissy."

After such a long day I find myself laying in bed wrapped up in Narcissa's arms. I thought I should leave them to forget what I did but they assured me it was forgotten already. Even now I'm more than happy to be in her arms anyways hoping to actually sleep well for the first time in nearly 4 months since my torture. With the thought of having Narcissa to keep me safe I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

"I want to know how you broke into my vault!" I hear the voice before I open my eyes. Immediately it sends panic through me. I know it's not just a dream which terrifies me that it will happen again. The vivid face before has done this for real "crucio! Tell me!"

"Ahhhh" I'm sure my cries couldn't be heard more than just the room my captures held me. Yet the pain shooting through my veins still rips them from me. "Stop! I didn't steal anything!" I doesn't matter if I did or didn't I knew she only wanted an excuse to hurt a muddblood.

"Stupid, stupid little muddleblood. I know you're lying now tell me." I can feel her trying to break into my mind but I hold her out. Again she cast a curse on me an I can't help but scream. I know what's next an my body still won't act, still reeling from the pain in my veins. Her wand points at my arm and the skin tears like silk fabric.

"Narcissa! Please!" I call out "ahhhh! Help me please."

I jolt awake and feel myself curled up in safe arms. I'm unable to stop my tantrum crying out and rocking painfully hard back and forth. The pain still burns fresh from memory. I know it's my love holding me she's brushing my hair from my face.

"Cissy. Help me. Hel-" choking on a sob I bury further into her. "Please!"

"Shhh, I've got you love you're ok I promise, she's never getting you again. Anybody who wants to hurt you will have to go through me first." She has no idea how soothing she is to me. Just like yesterday my panic subsides and I thank her as I slowly feeling safer. The more she saves me from still remembering the more drawn I am back to sleep beneath her gentle fingers rubbing my back, arms and head.

* * *

Narcissa didn't have to wait long for Hermiones to fall asleep. A light knock on her door and with a flick of her wrist the door unlocked letting her son who she knew had to of heard to noise in. His pale face looked drained. He sat at the foot of his mothers bed.

"Is she ok?"

"No but I swear I'll help her get there. She just had a nightmare." She wonders if it's the first time the young witch has called out for her in her sleep. If that's what she did in her head all while she just watched. She sighs and lays Hermione down deciding to get up and make breakfast.

The two let the witch sleep while they cook and talk down stairs. Before to long Narcissa tucked her self close to Hermione again. Lightly kissing her head until she received a groan. To her delight gentle hands tug her closer and the groan is buried in her chest.

"Hermione my love." Her voice like honey pulling her out of slumber. "We have a long day ahead." She smiles when the brunette only shakes her head. "How about some breakfast?" A nod, she chuckles.

* * *

I enjoyed my breakfast mainly because Narcissa made it and because I actually slept peacefully the second time. I knew it was because of how she held me and soothed me but still it felt refreshing. True to my word it seemed today was a meeting for war vets at the ministry. I would be going to observe just this once and I had asked cissy to come with as comfort.

An hour before the ministry opened up to visitors Narcissa and I apparated to my flat I had to rent recently. I wasn't sure where to stay anymore but this seemed to be ok for now. I told Narcissa to make herself at home while I showered and changed. A few minutes into my shower maybe longer I hear a cry out of the bathroom.

"'Mione!" I shut the water off to hear.

"Yeah! You ok?" I quickly wrap a towel around my body and rush out to find why she is calling out for me. My wand in hand when I reach the living room. I shudder knowing she's in the clear area of the room. I knew I shouldn't have left it out Now my whole body ached at what I might see. My eyes landed on her and found a form on the floor. I gasp it's me crumpled on the floor blood dripping from my arm and bruises appeared on my face. I can tell it's me passed out on the Malloy cellar floor.

Narcissa is crying at the image and the calling of my name makes more sense she is speaking to the form. I leap forward keeping my eyes from myself. I fold Narcissa into my arms and wait for the form to change. I know what to expect but it still shocks me every time. Bellatrix shimmers into sight and I'm clenching my jaw tight.

"Ridikkulus!" I shout trying to ignore the cackling. It doesn't work I'm still reacting like normal trying to find a way to beat her. I clear my head, Narcissa gasp shaving controlled herself. I imagine bellatrix's form slow like a worn record and drone, her body melting like plastic. I shout more sure this time. "Ridikkulus!"

I lock it back up and it instantly rattles against the chest i have kept it the past weeks. Beside me I register my reason for seeing that woman again so unprepared. The look in her eyes tell me she's appalled but not shocked. I knew I see her fear but I am not sure what to say to make it better so I help her stand.

"That was-" I nod tucking my towel tighter around myself. "I'm sorry I was just looking around I heard rattling and wanted to make sure it was nothing bad. Why do you have one?"

"Because I wanted to face her and win, I've tried Many ways to rid myself of this anger and vengeance from her. This was just one way I thought might help either part.

"But you could be hurt from it anyways." I'm deeply sorry she saw what she saw even more so now.

"Have you always remembered it like that. Me weak and broken?" I ask weakly. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough to help anyone."

"No! Oh dear you are not weak or broken. I just saw you like that a wished I was able to do something. It's haunted me ever since."

"Maybe we both should be taking these war vet meeting seriously." I said hugging her.

* * *

I sat in the back holding cissy's hand while listening to many stories of war trauma. I wasn't very happy to see I was the only one of all the people I knew closely to be here. After everything all we saw and fought together how could Harry, Ron, or Ginny manage to sleep at night. Harry most of all never calm since he found out he was a wizard. I felt bad that he knew nothing else but anger and war. Ron though I grew to see him like a brother much like Harry was the most free of us. Carefree and perhaps he found relief with her fiancé lavender. Ginny, I sighed inwardly she was a strong faced girl but I couldn't imagine all the worry and fear she endured while at school, while her brother, boyfriend, and best friend were on the run, and while fighting for lower class men's safety.

The warm hand in mine squeezed mine pulling me back from my thoughts. I looked at her and noticed it was me the leader of the group was looking at. The clock said session was almost over with a little relief I took a deep breath before speaking up.

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am observing but I have found today helpful to my worry about coming. I was on the run from Voldemort with Harry potter an a great deal of things I experienced and wish to work out my anger." The room gaps at me but still give me a sincere concerned stare as they listen. I look to cissy she feels like my rock. "I was captured and the person who did still torments my dreams, no matter how much I know she's gone for good." A light clap around the room encourages me that it's ok to talk. Maybe. As I exit the room I catch a flyer. _Therapy, as in one on one._

"Cissy can you do this with me?" I ask after pondering it.

"Hmm? Oh, I um, yes of course." She smiles it definitely warms my heart. "Today?" I nod and we head the direction the flyer says. I don't feel scared as I plan to talk with her in the same room as me about my capture and torture. I know she was to inclined to hear everything but at least she was going to try. Maybe she could shed some light on everything that happened.

There is a doctor available who starts our first session wondering who would be coming normally or if we come together for support. What we were to each other. In reality I wasn't sure what Narcissa wanted us to be. I hesitated wondering what I should say only for her to speak up first.

"I'm her partner and part of the reason she is here for help. My sister and husband captured her and tortured her. These sessions are mainly for her but if she would like me here I will be here." _Well said. _I like that she has a way with words.

"Ok then let's start, what brought you in today?"

"I had a panic attack." I hardly wanted to admit that I almost hurt the woman I care about. "it was highly unstable." the doctor looks to my left at cissy.

"this panic attack affected you?"

"Yes. But not like you think, actually for the better." I can't believe she would think what I did was for the better. I can't let her think any pain from me is ok.

"Cissy I don't think you should be ok with what I did."

"What did you do?" The doctor interrupts. "Physical harm?"

"Yes."  
"No!"

"What! Cissy I bound you and Draco I threatened you!"

"Ok yes but... I knew you wouldn't hurt me or him. I trusted you and you trusted me as well." I did but why does that make it ok.

"Why don't you tell me from the beginning..."

* * *

"So your bellatrix's sister who had captured and tortured Hermione, she and you deceased husband forced you in line and let them hurt Hermione even though you cared deeply for her. You can't stop remembering this sister but you do care and have cared for miss black all along." I can tell he found it a lot to take in. "You don't hate her at all though or her son?"

"Well no I didn't want to hurt them but I was so close I just want to make sure I keep them safe. I don't want these terrors anymore either. I just wanted to hurt bellatrix and I appeared in their house yesterday half lost my mind and threatened then. Just to hurt her if she was idk watching.." I'm beyond faint in my speech I have no idea if it was understandable. I know now I never want to lose any of my mind around them again.

"Yesterday?"

"Yes. We didn't admit our feeling until then when she kept swearing she knew I wouldn't hurt them, that she'd help me, and I believed her she soothed my anger to a dull nothing." I strongly believe she would be there to stop me again but I want her safe from me as well.

"Well it seems that was a main cause of you instinctual anger toward her and her son. You feared the feeling you had wasn't shared. That if you said something or cared enough they would hurt you too or that they would control you into giving up your vengeance. You appear to have quenched that anger once you knew it was a real emotion for the two of you. I hardly feel you are a threat to them anymore because you have broken the bridge that binds them in your mind to your real captors." I gasp inwardly it's true I don't feel they are reminding me of her.

when we left I felt more free of my worries, I wouldn't hurt them ever again. Returning to my house we sat quietly on the sofa. I began to let the day sit on me. I had be so in thought about the session I felt sorry as soon as cissy's lips kissed mine For being distracted. I moaned into her as she pulled me back to reality. That we were alone and happy to have eased some of my tension. Her hands buried in my hair and my arms wrapping around her, it felt like home.

I lifted her putting her on my lap more than tempted to take her to my room, lay in bed, and make out as passionately as we were now. i Love her caring heart for me and her support But all patience left me when my wandering hands held her bottom firmly. She ground her hips slightly and moaned into my lips. _Damn that is hot._ I thought realizing I wasn't able to stop gripping her as much as she couldn't stop grinding softly against my legs.

It's then I deside bed is defiantly a better choice. I pick her and I off the couch and carry her into the room despite her gasp of surprise. My lips still moving, over her neck now, as I lay her down climb on top. Her legs still wrapped around me causing her pencil skit to rip as I did.

"oh, I'm sorry ciss-" she cuts me of with growl and devours me I give in not bothering to mention anything else as I flick my wand and we both lay bare into each other. My center collides with hers, I instantly love the sensation and grind my hips to hers to make more of it. Her first orgasm brings me through mine. Just knowing my juices dripping over hers had me.

"I can't believe your hips can move like that so fast." I chuckle into her neck whilst catching my breath.

"I didn't know I could either." _You just drive me wild._ "I never though I'd hear you make such pleasing noises. After more rounds we lay in bed talking naked. I find her presence so peaceful but I continually desire her touch. Laying in her arms I wonder aloud. "I love you i feel like right now how could i be without you?"

"Maybe you shouldn't." I wasn't expecting that. Grinning I just turn to look at Her. "What if you just came home with me so i'll always be there if you need me."

"I'll always need you." I knew that since day one.

* * *

**Review**

If you want more let me know I can keep it coming. Ill only post more depending on reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the Movies or books. All mistakes are mine.

Hermione & Narcissa -note- mention of torture.

* * *

"So when did you first realize you liked Narcissa." That was a good question, I sat back in the chair across from my therapist. Narcissa wasn't here today so that I can work one on one with the doctor. I suppose I could have said I loved her at first sight but that would be cheesy. When I think back I think of how seeing her tugged along by Lucius irked me. The time I first saw her he was pulling her along. She was quiet as she followed her husband and son into the box seats at the Quidditch match in fourth year. I remember seeing a sullen look as Lucius said something. She and Draco sat behind him (I assumed that was it.) perfect posture and blank stares while he stood and over looked the match. Although I couldn't see very well we had seats close to the box an I certainly hadn't kept my eyes on the game the whole time. Frankly I never saw her truly until the time in diagon alley getting new robes. The doc is waiting an I gather I may have pondered to long because he's jotting down my silence.

"My fifth year, I know it's young, but she heard her son claim I was a 'muddblood' and yet her eyes looked at me like I was nothing of the sort. I had seen her once before but I believe this particular time I felt something. I didn't think much about it at the time but I did eventually. I got lost in her eyes while she took a glance over me. I felt safe from harsh words when she glared not at me but her son. I certainly never forgot just how remarkable she looked. Oh and by the gods she never changes either." I smile at the thought of a truly pleasant moment for me. Doc looks at me with regard then marks something down. I feel I have to say more. "After that time I saw her again an again, once when following one of Harry's suspicions about her son and her met up with her after. Also every year when we started school and ended. I never sought her out but she was always there meeting my gaze.

When we got caught by her sister I thought I imagined her looking over me while I was in the dungeon turns out it was real she cried over me while I was on the verge of blacking out. She must have thought I was already out. I might have thought it was my imagination but it still touched my heart an I loved her more if not really for the first time."

"I see; so after the first time did you ever think about it before you saw her again?" He questions.

"Not as much as I did the second time. I actually just thought I just thought she was very beautiful an I tried not to get stuck on it but I can't say I didn't think about her an the way she looked. So sad, beautiful, and yet strong I wished I knew what had happened in that box to make her sad but now I think I know. I'm just glad she's not stuck in a loveless controlling marriage still." I wish I could stop rambling but I also just want to work it out so I can work on myself.

"Hmm. The second time it was a different reaction though I guess yes? The third time and so on all more than the last. How does it make you feel that you feel so much for someone that's a mother, previously married, and also once your captor?" He finally gives away his true concerns. My head shakes in disappointment internally. I figured he would judge this based off of typical situations.

"Well as you said last session I don't see her as my captor, I don't have Stockholm's syndrome. I felt for her before my seventh year so maybe I feel worried about Draco but he's her son if it was a problem he or she would have said so by now. As for marriage I'm not saying we'd workout that well but if we did I wouldn't concern myself with her previous marriage. I think I'm done for today!" I stand and begin leaving when doc calls out.

"You're right you don't have Stockholm's syndrome but it was just procedure. I have to assist in your PTSD treatment, I need a plan, which means I need to know all connections of your feeling to your trauma. I'll see you tomorrow." I nod but still leave ready to just go home and forget bellatrix for the rest of the day.

Once I apparate home I drag out the chest I put away the day before after the incident before VA group. I flick the locks open with my wand and wait. The chest rattles and shakes violently before the boggart rises out of it. I can feel it looking into my mind searching my fears I know what it is. I anticipate wand at the ready. Bellatrix, my nightmare, and my only enemy right now. I know I'd never win but watching her struggle watching her fight back knowing I can handle her if it was fair the first time it pleases me.

To many moments pass now an the boggart hasn't shifted. I couldn't imagine what it thinks I fear more than bellatrix. I scoff whatever it thinks it's wrong. I give up and force it back in the chest, the moment lost, and lock it up and put it away again. 'Just great what else do I do to get her off my mind.' I thought. Pretty quickly Narrissa comes to mind making me smile. I wish I could see her and yet I don't want to barge in once again. I haven't seen her since this morning when she wished me luck at counseling not that was to long I just needed to talk to her.

Without a second though I scooped up some material an wrote her a letter to see her and I sent it off to her by owl. Sitting wringing my hands from stress and boredom I waited. I actually thought how crazy it would be if I could communicate instantly with her it would have been nice. Picking up the parchment again absentmindedly playing with it in my hands as I thought. Suddenly I had a wonderful idea and jumped up after a minute of thinking out different ways I could make it happen. It was almost dinner time when I got a sudden three taps on the window. I jumped up and let my owl in before it was noticed on my sill. Unrolling the letter attached I read.

**Hermione,**

**of course I'd love for you to drop in anytime. Never worry about doing so. I do apologize on such a slow response I had not found your owl until I returned home. He is quite lovely and very patient. Would you come over as soon as you get this and have dinner with Draco and I.**

**Yours,**

**Cissy**

My heart fluttered with love and excitement. I prepared to go in such a hurry i think I made it to her front door in record time with two sheets of parchment in hand. I knocked and though I didn't wait long for the door to open but it felt like ages.

"Ah Hermione, I heard from mother you'd be back by for dinner, well that was before she disappeared to her room. I think she's lost in the ton of different clothes she's tried on." Draco joked leading me inside. It was strange how less cruel he was now, how more proper he was. I wondered if it had anything to do with his fathers passing or me.

"I don't mind waiting, although she looks good in anything." _Or in nothing _I thought.

"That's not true I look terrible in half the things I own. Mostly because Lucius always purchased more clothes I disliked than I bought that I loved." I spun around blushing now from my thoughts an from her sudden appearance. Once she looked into my eyes I knew she knew an a heat surged through my stomach to my groan as she smirked and winked at me as she sat at the table.

"I uh got you something. I'll give it to you after dinner." I said hoping to change the subject. Draco plated each our plates at a time barely keep in conversation but occasionally giving a snicker or groan at what I assumed to related to our topic.

"Sounds lovely. How was your session today?" I shivered at how she sat her legs crossed as she leaned back waiting. Her posture so regal and tempting. Draco made a nod in agreement that he too was curious as he licked food off his finger and sat with us.

"It went great I just have to go tomorrow and then he will find out how often I should go. We talked about you how I came to like you." I wanted her to know just when I knew because I knew when she liked me.

"And how was that? When?" She asked.

"Well I saw you once before the incident in diagon alley with Draco in the shop." She looks at me very interested. "At the Quidditch tournament when you were surprisingly in the box with Draco and Lucius since they had been the only ones we saw earlier. No body else noticed you were there but I saw him drag you in and I guessed told you to sit. Before the time in the shop I hadn't entirely thought about it. I just thought I was jealous at how beautiful you looked even then."

After dinner I helped Narcissa clean up looking over all evening I found she was very happy. I'm more that glad that it was because of me. Draco said good night not to long after dinner and went to bed while we sat up together. My excitement began returning the longer i waited to give my surprise to her.

"So I got to thinking when I was waiting for my owl to return. I tested a number of things but I think I made something quiet useful and wonderful for us." I took out the two pieces of paper I had brought with me. Handed her one and took out a pen. Slowly I wrote on my piece. "Now just watch."

**I love you.**

As soon as I wrote it sunk in the the page and I heard audible gasp. I grinned looking up at her. Her eyebrows raised to her hairline. She took the pen I held out for her and she wrote I love you back. I knew she'd notice the ink fade of my message as soon as the ink from her message to me was started. I couldn't feel prouder.

"It's enchanted to only reveal itself to you and I. I wanted a way for use to talk to each other faster and conveniently."

"Oh Hermione! This is very amazing and genius. No one has ever..how did you come up with this?"

"Well Tom riddles diary and Harry map of the castle both had the ability to hide its print or respond to the user. I thought if I enchanted these right I'd be able to create ones the were linked and I'd be able to protect them for just us. Do you like-" I didn't get to finish my question before she tumbled on top of me and kissed me deeply. I squeaked in surprise but kissed her back trying to regain a hold on our positions but she wasn't having it. I fell back further into her bed and let her so easily removed my clothes. I chuckle at her swift actions and wonder how I could ever go back to anything but the way I am with her.

Not to much later I was in the middle of making out on the family room couch and debating Narcissa's request to stay the night. Her lips made the decision so hard to make. Perhaps it was because of how soft and delightful they felt in mine. Maybe it was the fact I doubted I could sleep without her even though it's only been a couple days of us being together. I was nervous though about staying around to much. Honestly that was the reason when it got to heated again between us and Narcissa climbed on my lap I patted her shoulder and nudged her apart.

I didn't like not kissing or pushing her away especially in this moment. My eyes still stuck closed from her kiss slowly I opened them to find her eyes filled with fear. I smiled lightly and pecked her lips before I spoke.

"I should head home, sleep, I got counseling tomorrow afternoon. I was thinking going to see about a job to pay for my apartment. Did you mind coming tomorrow to counseling though?" At that she smiled and gave me a soft sincere kiss before nodding and leading me out for the night. "I'm sorry, I'd like to stay, I just don't want you tired of me to quickly."

"You say that like I even could." She mused leaving me slightly stunned. "Not gonna happen dear."

By the time I got home I had time to try my boggart one more time now that I wasn't so worked up and thinking so much. Worrying how cissy saw me and how I saw them or mainly bellatrix. I noticed earlier I hadn't really been thinking about bellatrix alone. So this time I pulled out the chest I thought hard about her. This time though even as I unlocked the chest it didn't feel the same. I couldn't fear something worse than her but maybe I fear her less with my counseling. Again I expect it to change immediately but it doesn't. _God dammit how can I promise to love and protect when I can't face my own worst nightmare. _I think an just like that the boggart begins to shake and form. _If I don't fear her enough anymore what do I fear? _It doesn't become entirely clear as I think. I hold my breath and suddenly come face to face with my worst fear. Myself.

I look into my eyes an see they are crazed. I, the other me, begins to grin madly. In this way I can see I've become just like bellatrix. My heart clenches at the thought an I think back to a few days ago when I attacked my love and her son. When I lost and forgot myself. I haven't even begone to think of how to defeat myself I just stare. We both raise our wands. I wonder how much I long it would be before I became this version of me. With a flick of my wrist and the necessary spell uttered I managed to blank minded lay force the boggart back in its chest. Finally I breath and my head spins before I blackout.

By nine in the morning I'm up off the floor and hurrying out the door refusing to think about last night. I rush into a few shops questioning them if they wanted assistance at all and walked away onto another place each time. I'd have done anything at all since I liked pretty much everything. The only thing I didn't want was a ministry job do to my failed relationship with Ron ever since our kiss and also the current time I spent there in counseling would be to much. So basically I ended up going to counseling at noon and become more nervous about it do to last night. I checked the time on the wall clock once inside the waiting room I had a half hour. I pulled out my parchment once I unfolded it for the first time today I shouldn't have been surprised there was a message for me.

**Hermione,**

**I just had to try this out it's such a stunning invention. I hope you are feeling ok I worry when your gone and you left tonight a little early. I doubt I will find my bed comfortable anymore without you in it.**

**Yours,**

**Cissy**

I smiled as well as slightly panicked I hadn't responded I hope she didn't find it as me blowing her off. I took out a pen and quickly wrote back.

**Cissy,**

**I am truly sorry about not responding sooner I was not well getting home and fell asleep, I woke up late and in a rush. I just read I'm sorry and I do hope your still coming?**

**Yours,**

**Hermione.**

In no time at all a single line came making me smile.

**Of course love I wouldn't miss it.** Which less than fifteen minutes later I caught her entering the waiting room. Quickly I removed my hand from my head which has been hurting all morning and tried to forget last night once again even as she walked towards me. I get up give her a hug and smile not sure how I could mange to explain last night.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked and I wonder if I failed to make it look convincing when I said I was because I receive a sad concerned stare. If only she knew I shouldn't be pitied I should be punished. I may be a monster already and one day I could snap, hurt her, and lose her name was called and I quietly followed doc back to his office Narcissa following behind me.

* * *

Narcissa and Hermione sat together in silence for a few minutes start of Hermione's session. Narcissa didn't have any idea why but she waited. Once the doctor seemed to have enough of the awkward silence he turned to her in question to why. Though she didn't have a reason she tried to explain best she could. How the night before she left early and a little distant.

"I just didn't want to rush or over stay my visit." Hermione explains. The doctor nods as if she understands but Narcissa felt there was more. She she further stated she said she felt ill and slept even over slept. "I fainted." She admitted, making Narcissa frown and cry out in surprise at the news. When further questioned about it she answered. "I tried using my boggart earlier in the day to vent and it wouldn't work. Like it was confused, so I tried again last night when I got home. It was what it was before..." Was all she said an Narcissa couldn't help but wonder what it was then, what made it change so quickly, was it herself. She didn't get to ask before the doctor interrupted.

"What do you have a boggart for, this venting?" She nods and looks at her hands. "What was it before?"

"Bellatrix." She answered in almost a whisper. The doctor asks about now. "Myself." Narcissa is floored, shocked, and ultimately worried. For all reason or understanding beyond her own she didn't know why what she herself had seen, her own sister, would now be Hermione. 'She shouldn't fear herself' she thought and then suddenly it clicks. 'Shes afraid of hurting me.' Narcissa was pulled from her shock with the soft clearing of the docs throat and a gentle click of her closing her notes. With a deep breath she was thankful the doctor was here to help. She expected her to guide Hermione back from hating or fearing herself, but she wasn't expecting this.

"Narcissa?" The doctor coaxed. "Maybe we should talk about why you feel Hermione should worry about herself. I mean have you left her this impression." Both women gasp and state firmly no. The doctor shrugs with a smirk. It's a challenge one that Narcissa can certainly take. Look at Hermione now she can see why the doctor has put her up to this. Hermione need assurance she doesn't see what she saw or knew. She didn't know that Narcissa trusted her.

"I never left that impression on purpose, I have so much faith in what I've seen in you 'mione, I know you won't hurt Draco or I. If you fear something about yourself I wish you would have mentioned it I would have explained just who I see when I see you. A strong, smart, wonderful, lovely, beautiful woman, who over came what my sister did. You should be angry but I don't see hate, I see sadness I see pain, but not hate. I mention my sister and I see agitation and anger but no more hate." Narcissa took up Hermione's hand and caressed her cheek assuring her with a kiss on her lips before looking into her lover eyes and promising her that was the truth.

Hermione looked shocked but happier the more Narcissa went on. Her frown turned into a smile the more certain she sounded. When she promised and kissed her that her trust and love was for a reason she teared up. Before leaving she thanked her doctor and promised to return for more sessions if they were necessary. She planned on trusting her lover with what was left to sort out with herself. When they left Narcissa asked her to take her hand when she did she hadn't expected to be at her flat. Look at her lover Hermione waited for and explanation. Hermione followed her closely around the room and Narcissa slowly walked though each room.

"I think we have something to get rid of for you." Though Hermione knew what she was speaking of she said nothing until she entered the room behind her. "I'm gonna be with you but we need to remove it from your life no more fears without me to fight them beside you. You are not the one I'm afraid of neither should you be." Hermione's eyes glazed over with fresh tears from the idea of having Narcissa by her side all the time. From hoping that her own crazy mess hadn't ruined them. It hadn't if anything she was beyond happy since she felt closer. With a sigh an nod she stepped up to Narcissa and slipped into a comforting hug.

* * *

I had taken the lead on removing the boggart from my flat and returning it to the ministry where I loaned it from. Narcissa comfortingly with me and assuring me I didn't need it anymore. I had let her words from earlier sink in and firmly believed I would do anything to protect her and Draco, so I couldn't willingly or panicingly hurt them either. Surprisingly out of the past few times I've been to the ministry I hadn't ran into Ron. But this one time I had, he stood with Harry out in a hallway on are way back from ministry inventory. They both talking obliviously but I halted before they could notice. I remembered blatantly yelled at them for making me the way I was after the war. A slim hand slipped in mine and I remember cissy, how she was here with me and another wave of panic rode through me as I looked to her for help.

"Together dear, it's ok I'm here no mater what." I smile and firmly take her hand as I walk up to my oldest friends. Harry notices me first and smiles motioning to Ron to turn. Once he does her looks to me with a smile which quickly dissipates with a gawking flickering glance to Narcissa then noticeably down to our joined hands.

* * *

Thanks for reading

**review**

If you want more let me know by reviews and likes or follows.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the Movies or books. All mistakes are mine.

Hermione & Narcissa -note- mention of torture.

This chapter I really wanted get into a review about andromeda and Narcissa's relationship as well as continue from my last chapter. I see Narcissa as a woman who never actively participated in the war or on the bad side. She was a quiet woman who did what she had to to look the part for her own safety an eventually draco's. I find that someone who was once soft and kind hearted falls easier into being so again when love brings it out in them. Hope you enjoy. A

* * *

Ron, his face a tint of red, Harry, hugging Narcissa, and Narcissa, lightly still holding my hand through Harry's embrace left me very unsure what was to expect next. I wasn't sure if the color of Ron's face meant he was angry or embarrassed about something. It confused me how Harry seemed too ok with this scene but I had Narcissa who felt so calm. I pinched out a smile to Ron clearly nervous.

"Hey." I didn't know what to say only because I didn't want to hurt my friends feelings.

"Hi," he almost stutters back. "Soo you and mrs. Malfoy?"

"Actually Lucius died." Harry clarifies.

"Oh."

"Yes so it's ms black now. Thank you." Cissy states I can catch the annoyed tone from being referred to as a Malfoy. I honestly haven't asked yet how he died but I know it wasn't during the war. He was there when Voldemort died. When everything ended so I wasn't sure what could have happened to him. "Not that my marriage was my choice. I did what I had to do."

"Though that may be but I'm sorry for your loss, the way he went was a little unsettling. How is Draco?" Harry says making me crave to know what he clearly knows. I rack my brain in hopes of maybe hearing something somewhere. I don't get much time when I hear Narcissa answer.

"Draco, he's doing well considering his father choose his lord over family. Then again that is something we both knew him very well for. I think we expected him to follow Voldemort even in death. Actually he's much better without him if you should have time feel free to visit him he regrets much and would love to give his own apologizes. I have many of my own." She looks over to me an I know she means my torture. I get it now though she couldn't help. Even more so now I get how her late husband died an it make my heart clench at how she must feel. How abandoned they both must have felt. They felt lonely like no one in the world would let them live a life without a label. I knew I didn't hate them but I was just like those who did by attacking them. _I was_ I confirmed to myself and promised. _Never again._

"Um so what are you doing here?" Ron asked starting up a conversation with me. I could still feel his eyes on my hand attached to Narcissa's. I look over to him once again a catch a look of pain in his eyes which he quickly blinks away. I can tell the small feelings I had for him durning the year we spent in solitude and on the run had not left him as it had me. I no longer felt for him but I seemed he hadn't accepted my words as truth until now.

"Oh I do therapy here and I just had something I had to do as a therapy exercise." I softly point toward Narcissa. "Cissy was just helping me follow through." I winced at the use of her nickname knowing it just rubbed salt on the wound. Narcissa is giving me a warm smile that I don't want to look away from but I return the smile with one of my own. Force myself back to Ron's face and work out the expression I see now. It's not gloomy or hurt like It would be, it almost looks content.

"Therapy, good for you. So how did you two.. Get together?" My heart jumps at the thought of explaining how I broke down, how I hurt them first, and then ended up confessing my love. My hand must have clammed up or clenched cissy's because before I can think of the best answer she already giving hers.

"She came to settle her fears and work out her own resolve. She panicked at first but I believe at some point I made it through to her and showed her that we shared feelings." Oh how true it was but innocent it sound compared to what really happened. I couldn't contain my blush thinking about how well she showed me her feelings. What I would give to see her that way right now, but I shook my mind clear instead trying to take my time with the way we get into this relationship. I get caught up wondering if she thinks we are a relationship or if I've not made that it clear I want one with her.

The four of us finish our strange run in of a conversation. Narcissa and I leave letting Harry and Ron return to work. I didn't truly catch any of the end of it until our goodbyes. I sent apologetic glances back at Harry who was last to walk away. Focusing on what I was doing I sped my steps up to match Narcissa's.

"So what should we do next?" I ask

"I'm taking you home for something to eat and drink." She says sweetly and im beaming with joy at how somehow I've managed to have the woman of my dreams love me.

"I'm sorry I froze up on you back there. Thank you for answering I don't know what to say, I'm not a good liar like that." I say as we walk into the floo powder network hall to get home. She pauses an spins on me at my statement. I gulp. 'What did I say wrong?'

"Hermione I didn't lie, I simply left out the insignificant details of how and why you came to my house. I have not seen you as a danger nor will I ever. I wouldn't shove one incident in your face or your friends. All I care about Hermione is that you see I love you I always have." I nod and lower my chin feeling slightly scolded. A pair of fingers slide under my chin and lift it up so I look in her eyes. Her finger glide to the back of my neck and pull me into a strong passionate kiss. My eyes roll back and I groan into her kiss with understanding before she lets my go. I lift my heavy eye lids and look at her.

"I love you too."

Once back at her place she sat me down with drink in the kitchen. I watched her as she passionately started dinner for us. Her skill in the kitchen was surprising considering she had an elf but I found it romantic anyways. I found the meal delightful I agreed with her comment that being with each other was so nice, so at home, which made me wonder if I should let myself stay with her through the night. First I wanted to clear things between us which meant I had to find a way to focus instead of staring at her. Making our way to her room and sitting on her small sofa together I began to blush without real cause.

"Why are you blushing?" Narcissa asked stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"I- i don't know. Just watching you all night I keep losing focus." I admit an nuzzle into her hand. Her hands traced down my jaw to then pull me in for a kiss. I could feel her leaning in closer making my body react at the thought of us being closer. I couldn't help how excited the thought of doing what we did the first night we got together. Unfortunately I didn't want to be like that it felt cruel and uncaring compared to what I really wanted to show. So I leaned out of the kiss instantly sorry seeing to confused pain in her eyes.

"Hermione what is wrong you have been pulling back and distancing from me, are you regretting this?" I look at her appalled had she made it seem so she hadn't meant to.

"No no never cissy. I just- we did it once already an I wasn't sure if it was ok for us. If you thought it was to soon, I want to take you on a date an make me deserve the right to be that intimate with you again." I tucked a stay blonde hair behind her ear and looked directly into her eyes hoping she could see it was the truth.

"A date?" Was al she whispered making it hard not to smile. I did.

"Yes if you'll let me."

"So you want to take it slow?" I nod quickly but let my lips melt into hers before she could think to much on it. Feeling the love swell up I began battling ideas of dates as I kissed her. What could I do to impress her, woo her, or win her heart. After a few long minutes I look back at her and see a twinkle in her eyes that I could only assume was her love for me.

It took a few days but Hermione finally stood at Narcissa's door giving a light knock with one hand and holding a small bouquet of lavender and Lilies. Narcissa hadn't thought Hermione could be more romantic than that but the more the night went on she was more and more impressed. She was surprised with each gesture of the date but once Hermione explained what they meant to her it filled her heart to learn such things. Dinner at the first place she had taken her parents and some place she had happened to see Narcissa the same night she had taken them. It was her favorite night out in quite a while. It had been sixth year and after a had year before and just before leaving for home Hermione invited her parent for food.

Second place they went Hermione said it was her favorite place to go to think about things. A tree at the top of the hill in hogsmeade. She had ventured once with Harry's cloak at night since she had been many time durning the day. Hermione continued to explain as the stars started appearing in the sky. Narcissa was left speechless almost as speechless as Hermione had been the first time she had seen how clear and close they looked. With light motion she pointed out a set of stars that looked like two women holding each other close.

"I only see it as you and I when I come here." She said and peppered Narcissa's reddened cheeks with kisses. The last place Narcissa has been taken she expected it to be another place that meant so much to Hermione but instead was again surprised. Hermione led her so causally, even thought inside she was scared and nervous, to the one place she had mentioned wanting to go sometime soon now that the war was over and her family or a husband could tell her no. At first with a gasp she felt beyond scared but shook it off as Hermione took her hand and promised she had already sent a letter and worked it out.

Andromeda Tonks, long disowned sister, answered the front door. It only being three hours before midnight she was dressed for comfort. A moment of silence between the three women held until Narcissa crashed her body into her sister and cried out old and new regrets. Andromeda hesitantly hugged back yet look to a very happy Hermione and smiled more deeply than Hermione had ever seen. She mouthed her thanks before shushing her sister with comforting voice.

"Cissy your here now, please please come I'm both of you. Now how is it that I get one of my best friends and my sister in the same visit?" Narcissa looks to Hermione curiously. She hadn't mentioned them being together. She smiled at the thought that she didn't want to cross any lines.

"You didn't say?"

"No it's not my place, she is your sister." Andromeda watched the two and waited to be filled in.

"Well Andromeda I hope you don't mind if that may be how it will be more often than not. We are together. Hermione here actually put some courage into me wanting to see you again after all this time, I thought of ties had been long severed and you would only hate to see me." Narcissa reeled out in as few breathes as possible.

"Oh," Andromeda looks back a forth between her guests in a stunned gaze. Both women seem to be holding a breath. "Hermione granger!" She scoops up her sisters hand in a defensive instinct puts on a face she hasn't used in many years. Narcissa watches her older sisters face and remembers the last time a boy had tried dating her before she was disowned. "You hurt my sister I promise you I will be there to make sure you regret it! So is this why you look so fancy dear cissy. Were you two on a date?" She states one instant completely serious, so much that Hermione shivered at the thought of having andromeda as an enemy. The next second her sweet smile returned as she faced her sister again and changed the topic.

"Ande you needn't scare her she fears our family enough as it is besides she's and angel. If anything I would threaten me I haven't had much experience in romance. Yes we in fact had a delightful date." With that Hermione sighed in relief that Narcissa believed things were going well and that andromeda secured her trust in Hermione being with her sister by taking her in a big hug.

"So what did she do cissy? Was it romantic?" Hermione chuckled as if she watched the two act as if it was only yesterday they last spoke. She remained quiet though as she was curious what Narcissa thought of her efforts.

"Oh she's beyond amazing, dinner, stars under a tree, and visiting you. It was all very surprising but very much her. She's been wonderful since day one." Narcissa stated firmly and pulled Hermione in her arms. Without thinking Hermione shook her head to disagree but a stubborn blush still reached her face from Narcissa kind words.

"The first day huh? An how did this come to be anyways?" It was in that moment Hermione was certain she'd have to face Andromeda promised wrath way soon than she had imagined. Narcissa must have read Hermione's horrified look and kissed her sweetly promising it would be ok until Hermione relaxed a little in her arms again.

"We liked each other a while now but with everything the war, Lucius, and eventually what happened with Bellatrix things were complicated and never acted on. Not long after the end of the war she had a panic attack came back to the place she was had been hurt by Bellatrix. I and Draco were there but she wasn't herself. She lost herself a little, forgot her feelings in a haze of rage. I talked her down a little and we ended up confessing how we felt. She let me help her and she has now helped me." Hermione although she had come to terms, through a very convincing conversation with Narcissa, with her moment of rage and panic she feared Andromeda would hate her now. Looking now to Andromeda she spoke up.

"I never meant cissy any harm though, I swear. I would never again, I've made great progress with my trauma." After a few minutes of further explaining Andromeda made peace with the idea that her sister has not lost her soft side nor had Hermione lost hers. She more than before approved and agreed their being together. It became midnight before to long and Narcissa was the last to hug her sister goodbye before taking Hermione to her home.

"You know didn't think I could love you anymore than I did before tonight. But I was so wrong my love you have made my love for you even deeper. Thank you for everything." Narcissa didn't wait for Hermione to respond before taking her lips between hers and blindly taking them up to her room. Once in her room pulling back from their kiss to undress her she felt a tingle inside well up at the sensual fact they saliva linked from they lips together and dripped once it reached to far. Recapturing the glistening lips again and slowly tugging off Hermione's polo shirt and parting long enough for it to go over her head. Laying down together eventually completely naked they just kissed and rubbed closed together.

* * *

**Review **please hope you enjoyed I know it wasn't a long chapter really but it's ok I'll make it up Next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the Movies or books. All mistakes are mine.

Hermione & Narcissa -note- mention of torture.

* * *

A number of people crowed the kitchen at the weasley's but my attention had yet to leave my girlfriend. Who arrived as my plus one to a dinner party I'd been invited to. She quickly made amends with a number of people. Molly, Fred, and Ginny though it took a little help from Harry they approved quite easily. Narcissa was currently working hard on helping Molly make food, her hips swaying with joy. I was sure I hadn't been staring long so I opted for just a moment longer. Although I had forgotten participating in conversations I could hear a few words here and there but it all sounded like background noise. Then she bent over to place something in the oven and I couldn't stop the burning I felt as I watched.

"Geez 'mione what are you thinking. Look Fred she bright red." Ginny laughed shoving my shoulder knocking me gaze away from Narcissa.

"I wasn't-" I started still beat red but now with embarrassment. Fred followed where my eyes had been just in time to catch Narcissa stand up straight.

"Oh or should we say what you were looking at?" At that Narcissa turns around with an obvious understanding of what was going on. She wore a devilish smile before setting herself just right so her arms crossed under her breast causing a tease for me. They plumped up an jiggled lightly as she spoke sternly.

"Yes Hermione what were you staring at?" I gulped and squeaked out.

"Nothing cissy I just love watching you cook. You know that." Harry laughs as he and Ron head to the next room to play chess.

"We all saw you watching her cook, you went red when she Bent-" he started as he sat just outside the kitchen now.

"Oi, enough of that talk in the kitchen, Narcissa dear why don't you go sit with Hermione I'll get drinks for while we wait." Molly cut him off thankfully. My blush finally lessens but not before cissy shrugs and sits promptly so close to me our shoulders touching. A familiar warm and safety cover me and I lean into her. A smile creeps across my face which didn't go unnoticed.

For dinner every now and again someone would ask about us. How long we'd been together, how Draco feels, or what we'd done so far together. Of course neither of us went to deep but it was nice to see everyone accepting of us. Well almost, the only person who had yet to speak to her or I was Ron. Just as I looked to him wondering if he was mad at me I saw his face redden at a comment. One about Lucius, Draco, and bellatrix. How they all had hated Hermione and the question came how was she not like them? Nobody got the chance to answer or comment further before Ron stood abruptly. His chair scrapping the floor and his palms slammed on the table as her spoke.

"Of course she just like them! We all saw how cold hearted she is, this is just a trick isn't it? Get your foot in to being on the good side. Use Hermione as a stepping stone and leave her hurting while you move on an no one doubts your sides again!" With all mouths a gap and silence filling the room he took his time staring Narcissa down before raising his wand. "I won't let you hurt her!" I could see a small twitch of his fingers tightening over his wand. Without a second thought once I saw a jet of red leave his wand I slammed my body into Narcissa's getting her out of the way. Effectively hitting me square in the chest.

I gasped as I felt his curse rake through my body. Not a thought could have been made to distinguish which curse I was now under. Narcissa caught me just before I hit the chair or floor. In her lap I shook and cried out while my entire body burned before I couldn't make noise, couldn't breath, and I couldn't stay awake.

* * *

It took Narcissa only a moment to notice Hermione falling and just enough reflex to hurry and lean her into her lap as she fell. The sight of Hermione shaking made her heart clench up and break. When she suddenly stopped shaking and crying out she thrusted her hand against her throat to find her pulse. With a glare at Ron and a shaky hand pulling back at the sign of a dim slow pulse everyone knew she was about to snap. Ginny quickly tackled Ron and took his wand with a slap a crossed his face to wake him form his temper she removed herself and glared down at him.

"What curse did you use?" Harry asked looking worried over Narcissa's shoulder.

"I don't know." Ron mumbled, Harry growled.

"She was our friend Ron smartest of anyone we ever knew you couldn't trust her judgement. What curse did you use Ron!" He shouted. As soon as ron grumbled out the name Narcissa pulled out her wand knowing precisely what to do. Molly quickly dragged Ron from the room ending up shouting at him in his room. While the spell Narcissa did was working she couldn't shake the fear much like how she felt seeing Hermione in the dungeons during her torture. Tears fell from her eyes at the painful reminder.

"Narcissa it's ok right?" Ginny asked kneeling by her best friend. Narcissa nodded as she finished. Molly came back flushed deep red with rage. Everyone having heard gulped not wanting to fuel the rage. They knew every words was true, how disrespectful it was to use a wand on a guest let alone curse them, How he could intend on hurting his best friends girlfriend, and How he could hesitate on his response to help once Hermione had been hit. Knowing she was concerned Ginny moved so her mother could see Hermione. She cupped Hermione's face as if she was her own child.

"She needs rest, she'll be safe I enchanted his room." Molly said looking from Hermione to Narcissa. Nobody thought Narcissa was strong enough but once she swiftly and firmly picked her lover up in her arms they said nothing just followed the two women leading the way to a room. Laying Hermione down gently Narcissa cover her and sat beside her looking lost and hurt. She simply wanted to see Hermione wake but it would be a few hours. Brushing a few hairs from her lovers face she smiled weakly at hope peaceful she looked now. Not having thought about it her other hand found her wrist and tested for a pulse. Sighing with relief when she found one and was satisfied with its strength. The door behind her clicked she worried she may have zoned out for a moment before curling up beside Hermione.

* * *

"No you can't go inside!" I hear as I wake up. I groan at the ache I feel all over my body. That's when I realize I'm not alone as I hear a shushing beside me. Suddenly a loud racket outside the door make me tense up. Narcissa I see now is beside me soothing me. I nuzzle deeper into her arms and chest as sleep tries to pull me back. Just as I believe I'm about to fall asleep again the ruckus gets louder and I hear Ron's familiar voice demanding to see me. I bolt right up and search for my wand. Realizing that I don't know where it would be I notice Narcissa is gently so far holding my close and talking me into laying down again. Just then I remember just why I should rest the burning gone but I know something else is off.

"Cissy?"

"Yes what's wrong?" She can see the pain stricken over my face. I hiss suddenly throwing hands to my head.

"It hurts soo bad!" I can't feel anything else except the throbbing of my head. I hear the bed creak unable to tell if she left or is holding me closer.

"'Mione let me see." I look up towards her voice when I try to open my eyes it's too bright. "You need to takes a potion, I need to make it quick. I'm sorry I should have seen this sooner." I wonder what she could be worried about.

"What's wrong?" I try to roll of the bed and follow her only to not find my feet properly to the ground. Instead I tumble off and whimper as I land with a loud thud.

"Hermione! You need to stay in bed dammit!" I don't feel myself lay down again but I know I am when I smell the sheets. I cry out for her to not leave me while it hurts but before she can answer Molly has enter the room to see what happened. She has shooed Ron away and now promises to get Narcissa anything she need and bring it up. "The curse Ron used I knew how to fix it I forgot there are after effects and treatments you need. I'm sorry love. I wanna kill him so bad."

I suppose I did too because for that instant I had remembered I felt a flare of anger. I wanted to strut out there and wail him one. After a little while of listing best I could to Narcissa as she talked Molly returned with everything necessary. While Narcissa made whatever potion she was focused on Molly appeared to dip the bed as she sat and tried soothing the head pains best she could. It did not dull, I wouldn't be able to sleep it away or calm it down so I decided to talk.

"Where did Ron learn a curse this...bad I have an Idea what it is but I... Read a lot?" I spoke through spurts of pain.

"He says he read it in severus's journals, when he died you guys when to clean out his belongings. I suppose he did for future death eater troubles... I'm terribly sorry my boy did this to you or tried to do it to you Narcissa. We all can see your not that cold person we saw with Lucius." I groaned once more but replied anyways.

"He just better not even look at her again least I make him throw up slugs again." From across the room Narcissa shushed my comments and finally handed me a vile with the potion. I quickly swallowed in desperation to end the pain. I completely ignored its stench until I did so which then I began choking at the taste it left in my mouth. "God that is foul!" Almost instantly, I would have been soon if I'd taken it sooner, my head dulled with its pounding and my eyes were able to slowly open to a proper amount of lighting in the room. "Thank you cissy. How many of those do I have to take?" I asked scrunchy my face.

"Just two a day. For three days. But once you take it you should be able to at least move around and feel better." I tingle when her fingers tangle in my hair and her nails lightly scrape my scalp. I've loved it ever since the first time she'd done it. She knows it calms me and makes me want her. I smile at her and thank Molly for sitting with me. Eventually we make our way down stairs for some breakfast. Unfortunately Ron has been sitting down in the kitchen and as I walk in I feel complete anger. Cissy puts a hand of comfort on my shoulder and brings me to the table to sit.

"'Mione, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He says almost pouting making me seething with my anger.

"Maybe not but you wanted to hurt my partner. You failed to see what I saw and I was sure after the ministry you were ok with it. You should have just said." I glare at him knowing that even though he has turned his head he can still feel it. "Don't try to apologize for this, for hurting me, you need to mean your sorry when you give it to Narcissa." With that I start eating my food set before me. I don't look up nor speak to him again. He still speaks but not to me.

"I made a mistake." He sounded like he was going to make stupid apology that held no meaning until I heard him continue. "I blew up and accused you even hurt my best friend trying to hurt you, yet you still protected her more than retaliated. Thank you for saving her, I wouldn't have known what to do. I'm sorry I can see now you truly do care for her."

My silverware clanks to my plate as he says this. I have to look to see how sincere this is. When I do it's the shimmer in his eyes yet solid look in his stare at Narcissa that make me believe it. I look over to Narcissa and see her face soften for the first time since entering the kitchen.

"Love...I love her. Truly." My heart swells at the correction. I nod and beam brightly around the room from her to Ron then to Molly. We all resume eating quietly until a few shuffling or thumps come down the stairs. Ginny and Fred enter first grinning then quickly scowl at the sight of Ron. Harry comes in as the other two decide to across and away from Ron.

"Hermione you're better! Gre- what are you doing down here?!" He growls at his long time best friend.

"Oh! Harry, Fred, Ginny. it's ok honest he has apologized to myself and Narcissa. Though it doesn't change much.. Yet.. I accept it." I look to Ron seeing him smile slightly at my admission.

"Really?" The word covered in confusion chorus from everyone in the room including Ron himself. It surprised me how easily I said so I had thought I'd make him sweat make him regret it but I couldn't last it seems. He is one of my first true friends and I did not wish to let this build up to tear us apart. I did believe him even with all my protective concerns so I just wanted us to move on. I nod my head waiting for the tension I feel in the air to relax. It does so subtly as Harry takes the only seat left by Ron. No one would or could jump right back into a comfortable friendship just yet but I feel it's possible.

* * *

After breakfast Narcissa and Hermione give an endless amount of thanks for the care and concerns of everyone. They take the potion made for Hermione's treatment and they leave and head to Hermione's flat. It hardly feels comfortable for Hermione anymore though. She hesitantly sinks into Narcissa hold a sighs deeply. She can feel Hermione's sadness as soon as they arrived making her more concerned than she wanted to be after such a terrible night.

"What bothers you love?" Narcissa asks trying to pour all her love into the woman she loves, the one she is holding so close, and wishes to keep holding. Hermione rests her head back in Narcissa chest as she looks out to the place she thought was her home. She looks as it quickly turns into a place in between. She can't help but hope she won't have to wait to long to make real moments that feel like home. Yet she knows she already has even though she hadn't meant to and she couldn't find it in herself to real back these feelings. "'Mione, my love what ever it is I'm here."

Narcissa's voice brings her trickling back but her kisses on her outer ear, fingers clasping her hands, and the love she feels around her ground her so surreal like. She didn't resist the urge. Nothing felt more right as she turned to face her lover. Narcissa didn't miss the look of such love in Hermione's eyes. Not even for a moment did their gaze flicker away from each other's.

"I just want to go with you, this doesn't feel like where I belong. I belong with you." Narcissa audibly gasped her surprise having thought she was only wishing and wanting to much to soon.

"Are you sure, this is your home I don't want to take your time to be with me if you want to be here? I can stay." Hermione grinned more confident now.

"This isn't home. You are my home, I can feel it when we touch, when we part, when we kiss." With that she kissed her. The passion quickly took them as Narcissa deepened it by caressing Hermione's bottom lip with her tongue. She found it easy to slip her tongue in to her loves mouth. Slide it teasingly slow over the warm slick one inside.

"Then come home with me." Hermione grinned into the lips she began kissing again. Taking Narcissa's hand and thinking of Narcissa's home they made it just outside the front door. The two spun inside practically hanging all over each other. "Don't think I forgot how you were watching me cook." Narcissa whispers and grips Hermione's hips pulling her closer. Hermione moaned and let her hands wander to Narcissa butt and gropes it at the reminder of how she watched her bend over the night before. They made a wild noise in unison only to bust apart at a sudden intrusion.

"Hey! Mind not shagging each other so openly, It's only noon for goodness sake." Draco calls out walking through the main area to the living room and plopping down on the couch to read the paper. He didn't look up knowing they he throughly embarrassed the two. He didn't have to look to see they were beat red, he himself was as ready as he could get just before interrupting them and schooling his face just to torture them a little. After an awkward walk of shame to the living room they sat down still silent. Draco lowers the paper slightly. Grinning behind it his eyes land on his mother. "Is she that good? Can't resist long enough to get to your own room. You have to scar me so?"

He can't contain his laugh any longer as Hermione pales and Narcissa chokes on air at the comment. Immediately they ramble quote adorably so about not meaning to, having a rough, scary night, and maybe a slip up of a personal moment leading to their coming home. At first Draco smiles at happy that his mom is happy but then he realizes just all that was said. In all seriousness his laugher dies and he demands a recap of what happened. In the end his knuckles are pure white when the paper rips in half with a new found hatred for Ronald weasley.

It takes twice as long to talk him down but they manage and excuse themselves to rest and just forget the entire incident. They successfully relax when they draw a bath slip in together. Hermione finds peace resting into Narcissa delicate body just listening to her heart beat wildly. She smiles at such a reaction to her touch. She feels her own race as slim fingers trail down her back. Little drops of water dripping randomly and tingling as it slowly works down her body. She's unable to stop the heat that begins burning inside her, the jolt of her back with every drop, or the series of moans she makes as she lightly digs her nails into Narcissa sides trying to suppress the pleasure.

* * *

I'm slowly losing the battle with myself to lay quietly in the bath with Narcissa. She's letting her fingers tease me and the drops of water torture me on purpose I know it. I'm burning inside and out. I moan and open my mouth to say I give when suddenly her hand pulls away and she makes to grasp something close by. I hear a faint scratchy sound before she begins washing my back with a scrubby. I thank the gods I can manage to contain myself with this. I lean up enough for her to wash my shoulders and chest. In a flash, although I'm sure she did wash my front longer, her hand and the scrubby dips into the water. I gasp at the simple touch of the scrubby brush through my legs into my center. My nails dig harder into her sides rewarding my ears with her own gasps moan.

Narcissa gives no reprieve as she continues to rub the rough scrubby over my clit and deeply over my lips. I sit here stone still at the sensation it's rough but never enough either. The friction is teasingly there but not as I want it. I can feel teeth nip the base of my neck leaving me breathless. Just like that as quick as it started it ends. Narcissa oh so casually reeks havoc on my desires just to stop. She leads me to sinful heaven just to pull me back to ground me. By all the gods I swore to make her pay.

I am bothered more at the end of our bath having expected another tease from Narcissa. Strangely bothered in a bad way that I didn't receive any. A moment of great doubt and fear settles in but I force up some confidence enter the room before Narcissa. I busy myself with drying my hair and quickly wrapping myself up in a robe just as she makes in out of the bathroom. I assume my hair looks like a hot wet mess when I see her eyes narrow on me. I smirk swaying my hips as I meet her by the bed. Her fingers lace around the strap of the robe to untie it but I smack them away. Her eyes dart to mine.

"That was a very mean thing to do." I only tug once at the piece of towel tucked to hold it around her before it releases and falls to our feet. The cold air around us harden her nipples in seconds and she gasps before I pinch her nipples shifting her gasp into a deep moan. I slip my thigh between her legs faintly touching the skin to her wet core. "I wanted to feel more, I needed to move my hips harder into your hand but I was trapped in the friction you started. It was too.. Light" I whisper into her ear. She tries to rock her hips into my thigh the few times I've already move on and off with a feather touch. I twist not to painfully but enough for her to cry out and get I won't let her have the friction any harder.

With one hand I press her shoulder back telling her to lay down on the bed. I follow crawling up her body. Let my thigh to hit her harder than it had been only to justly pull back and return back to a feather touch friction again.

"Please! 'Mione I can't... Please!" She's begging so delightfully an I cave so easily by the second please. Stunning wet heat slicks over my thigh as I slide it over her core from light to hard in mere seconds. We moan together and kiss passionately. Heat rises in me it's to much forcing me to throw my robe off.

"Fuck! Cissy you're so wet!" My lips breakout over every inch of her body before facing centimeters from her heat. I drag my tongue through her juices. "Mmm"

"Oh!" My desire deepens at the smell, sounds, sight, and taste. As I find my self buried in Narcissa heat and juices it's not just I who can't wait as her nails dig in to my scalp. The tingle I feel as she does so travels down my body. Two, three, eventually four fingers deep inside her pumping as I flick my tongue hard on her clit. "Oh yes! I'm ..." We come together from just her pleasure.

Finding our grounding eventually I'm pulled from my silent incoherent thoughts of feeling like home. Her voice so heavenly while she climbs on top. Only when I meet her eyes does she then whisper to me.

"I love you." My heart swells and bursts watching her eyes sparkle as she says so.

"And I love you cissy." Nothing more is said as I cave to her touches and kisses.

It's not until late we drag ourselves out of bed and back down stairs for food. As Narcissa cooks and I watch innocently this time Draco makes his way in and sneaks a taste of the food cooking while his mother is having the house elf make tea. He smirks at me as he sits. I can't believe how calm he is about me being here yet I can because I see how much he has matured and changed.

"So your here for dinner again? good mum gets lonely without you even if I'm here." He gives me a knowing smile as his mother hurries to deny such. His next comment though maybe a joke made both Narcissa and myself shocked breathless while he laughs. "Might as well move in already."

"Draco!" Narcissa says first making my insides knot up not wanting to cross lines. "Though she knows she is always welcome here no need to tease her."

"I.. Um.. I wouldn't want to rush things Draco. Your father... It's only been weeks since your mother and I started dating. I'm sorry if I have intruded." I finish with a deathly whisper. _Gods I'm so stupid what if he hate how I am here so much._

"Oh now look what you did!" Narcissa swats his arm as she half closes me into her arms. "Hermione love he's not serious though if you wanted to live here now or in a few months or years I will not say no. It's more home when you're here with us."

"Yeah Hermione, you're not a bother I promise if anything you're much better family than Lucius." Narcissa pecks my head and returns to the food she's cooking. A tear trickles down my cheek when she looks at me again all I think is _this is home._

* * *

**Reviews please! Greatly love reading opinions. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

***Disclaimer*** I have no rights to the characters or the Movies or books. All mistakes are mine.

Hermione & Narcissa -note- mention of torture.

just a quick note I am sorry about the wait actually the plot is finished for the most part so I'm thinking one last chapter. I'll have more for you at the end of chapter. First though I want to remind everyone that Narcissa is not really a cold hearted person so her love and kindness may seem strange but love brings out the best in her. Hermione like many with trauma will have triggers so no matter how little it may sound it still happens. Something I know from personal trauma is that one word, a tone, even an action anything no matter how big or small it seems to others it could trigger much more than a victim is able to control.

* * *

Box after box I slowly moved into the mansion. I had my fears but I had been here already many times with no problems I worked on putting them aside. I followed Narcissa's directions to the only spare room in the house. It was a place I could make my own she said. Once I found it I loved it because it looked perfect for anything. Reading, even if Narcissa and Draco had a good number of books. I thought about Magic training, even though I hardly thought I'd need it, and decided against it. After some thought I knew exactly what I wanted it to be but I left the room for another day.

Exiting the room was a hallway that led to the family tree room Narcissa had mentioned. Figuring I could do with learning names if she ever mentioned anyone other than Draco, Lucius, or Andromeda from her family. I nervously looked finding bellatrix's name glad to see the face scorched out. Above Narcissa and her two sisters were her parents. The pictures looked beyond strict and I could easily imagine them forcing their daughters to marry for wealth or comfort. I was so distracted with the names and faces branching out everywhere I didn't notice the grumbling whispers in the room until I heard a vile word echo the room.

"Muddblood" my attention snaps to a picture.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I demand seething in anger. In this moment I don't think I'll ever get a break.

"I am Darius Malfoy, why has my family home become a place for filth. My son has failed to keep muddbloods out has he?" I'm not sure which part of what he said made me flash back. That day where bellatrix hovered over me and screamed in my face all that she saw me as. How much filth was in my blood, how much she would love to spill my dirty blood, and the scar she left me as a reminder. There was a moment the flash subsided. I could barely hear the man in the picture shouting.

"Mudblood!" His voice faint as I collapsed into deep memories.

"Who do you think you are? You are filth, least of all of us. Your alone even in your trio you are nothing and you know it. You dare try to best me, a pure blood. I'll show you where you belong. A puddle of blood spilled on the floor. Lucky to have even been graced with pureblood presence. You will be honored to be killed by my hand." Each letter that was scared on my arm with each was with verification of my status. Bellatrix's head wiping wildly as she cackled above her. I remembered shouting I didn't know anything about the break intron her bank account. It was the only thing I dared say. I didn't want to cave or end up begging for the pain to end. I was close to breaking I knew it.

I always knew it was never enough back then I looked around frantically anywhere else but bellatrix's crazed eyes. I hadn't meant to seek Narcissa out but she was there. A strange look in her eyes that If I was foolish would have been taken as something close to how I had always felt. I blinked away tears trying to keep myself as I looked at my secret desire. The woman that somehow just the thought of her kept me sane and together. Before I could say much anything else least of all what I had always hoped to say to her I was brutally smacked across the face. Claws dig into my cheeks as my face is pulled Narcissa from her direction. I yelp at the sharp points dig deep enough to break skin.

"How dare you look to her, as if she'd help you. I'll show you something to look at." Without wasting another second bellatrix hexed me and i found herself falling asleep. I dreamt dark shadows, cold voices, echoes of bellatrix's words but in a more familiar voice. _No!_ I cried out inside. I'd never heard Narcissa say much and certainly not anything so cold and heartless at least not to me. _I thought I was different to her like she was to me. Maybe I just thought what I wanted to be true. _I thought managing to open my eyes expecting to see Narcissa hovering over me saying what I was hearing, but she wasn't. She was crying.

"Shut up Darius! I should have burned you long ago." I heard the real Narcissa scream pulling me from my flooding memories. I gasped at the heat I felt and from the sudden relief I felt with her. Her arms taking me in swiftly. Pulled me up from the ground where I had lost myself for however long. Realizing I was wrong the woman before me true did care and I reminded myself she had never said such things.

"I'm ok cissy, I didn't mean to let him bother me. I couldn't help the flashes back." I muttered as she whispered words of comfort in my ears. She quickly leaned back looking me in my eyes. Her needing to see I was ok. "I promise I'm ok. How bad was I?" She knew I mean the panic attack. I wondered if I had screamed, was I crying in a heap, did I call out to her like I had so much in my head at the time.

"You screamed a little dear but I'm not worried about that. I heard Darius yelling and I literally cursed myself for not taking him down before you came her. What were you doing in her love?"

"I just wanted to know your families names incase you ever talked about them I'd know and be able to follow. He just triggered something but it wasn't pointless I suppose." I admitted. Narcissa paused and looked at me questioningly. "Remember the point when bellatrix hexed me before putting me in the cell?" She nodded. "I remember hearing everything she had said to me but in your voice. I was afraid to wake because I didn't want you to be saying them to me after all I thought you were different. Which I was right. Anyway I kinda managed to, though I didn't remember this until now. I woke an those voices clearly weren't yours since you were crying above me."

"You did?" Your eyes water and soften from the previous hardened anger and protective. I nod and kiss her lips before blushing and burying my head into her neck. "I did every time I had to take you down. Every time it was alone with you I cried seeing you broken." Her arms tighten around me.

"Thank you cissy. You know no one else asks how I am or what happened. Nobody even to the ministry, not that I'd want them to now but still before we got together it just makes me wonder why and who really cares about me. Thank you for caring."

"Always Hermione."

* * *

Weeks later so much had fell into place for both women. A letter came from Mcgonagall asking Hermione meet with her. At the meeting she was asked to consider very strongly returning to finish school or use the ministries point coverage and accept a position teaching. Hermione agreed to think on it either way saying she hadn't really had the time but she had about a month to think things over. Without hesitation though she ask Mcgonagall to consider something for her as well. Inviting Narcissa for a position as well. It very we'll know that the two were together since either way it was big new. Death eaters ex wife dating golden trio's famous granger. Hogwarts new headmistress and certainly good friend of Hermione's listened to her and agreed that potions would be a wonderful position replacing snape. They departed planning on getting to each other over the week. Hermione had given it thought and told Narcissa of the meeting and the ideas so when a week came and two new letters came Narcissa's read.

**Dear Narcissa black,**

**I would like to formally request Narcissa black to the position of potions and head of slytherins house. There is no more than three weeks before school starts up a gain and I require a response.**

**Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry headmistress,**

**_Minerva Mcgonagall_**

One similar for Hermione came as a formal request for her as place head of gryffindor house and a place as defense against dark arts or any other open placement Hermione wished to fill. She understood how Minerva couldn't be head of house while being a non biased headmistress. She wondered if she would or could maintain transfiguration as well as headmistress easily, though she suspected that Minerva would make it work because she loved teaching still.

"I don't know what to do cissy. Are you accepting?"

" I was going to because I assumed either you would be a student or a teacher there this year. You're very bright darling you wouldn't need to do another year. Just take the tests and agree and be with me as a teacher. Gods know that the prophet has enough to ramble on about us if they found out we might have something whilst you're a student." She says to Hermione mostly teasingly.

"You're right that wouldn't work well. I don't think I could do with not being yours for a year."

"Oh you're always mine dear." Narcissa voice dropped low and sexy while she pulled close to Hermione's ear. Feeling her shiver at her words and hummed in approval. Her head fell against her lovers shoulder feeling closer than ever the past weeks since the last panic attack she had. It was then that she decided to do just as Narcissa had said and just take the test that she would have to take to be allowed to work without having her last year of schooling. After that night she wrote off a letter informing Minerva she would be willing in the next few weeks to do what was necessary and choose a position afterward.

* * *

I studied for days, weeks, and finally I received a notice of a day and place for tests. I was beyond nervous but I knew I could do it if I kept studying until then. Sitting in my private room I hadn't kept very good track of time. Actually I didn't let myself keep track of much know if I aloud myself to think freely I would be to tempted to leave and seek out Narcissa for company. That was something I couldn't afford no matter how much it pained me and Narcissa. I still had breakfast lunch and dinner with her and Draco as well as sleeping together at night. I suppose I should have expect this to come although I didn't think Narcissa would wait so long.

I sat buried in a book so much so that I hadn't heard the door to my studies open. A pair of hands caress my back and glide to my shoulder. Fingers curl over them and squeeze gently. I groan before registering the face I haven't looked up. Thumbs dig into the tense muscles I hadn't attended to over my time studying. My head now lulled back away from the text in front of me. A set of lips pepper my neck I hear myself gasp. I feel out of body but completely grounded at the same time. I slowly turn and face the goddess I know stands behind me.

"Mmm cissy, that feels good." I want to relax now into her. At just the thought I give a little and bury my head in her waiting chest.

"Take some time to rest my love, come with me just a little while." I hear her say softly. I nod and let her lead me to my feet. "That's it. You're bright 'mione you study to much you'll psych yourself out. Take a few days with me I miss you."

"I miss you too cissy, I'm sorry I just want to pass these tests so I can join Hogwarts with you. I don't want anyone have a problem with you without me to defend you." She laughs I know I'm being silly.

"Defend me dear you don't need to but thank you for your concern. I know you'll do amazing." My test is in four days I agree I can spare the time but this I know I wouldn't chance.

"I will be with you to defend and love you." I grin up at her

"Is that your promise or your proposal?" I gulp I must really be tired to not have held my younger better. I miss her so and love her so I'd been dreaming and wishing lately that I may be with her forever. Happy with her and Draco as family. I had thought it in terms of marriage but I told myself she would never want such a thing again. I may have been a sure romance all these months almost 8 to be exact but I didn't want to push it and shatter us apart.

"What if it was both?" I asked. She looked at me curiously I gulp scared of rejection. "I promise to be yours now and defiantly when and if your are ever ready for something like family and marriage again." For a while we walk and she says nothing. I know inside she's waging war, pros and cons, and this may be my make it or break it moment.

"That's something I have wondered myself, when? If? But I think it's something else. Why?" I stop unsure what she means she scoops up my hands and looks deeply into my eyes. "I want to marry again for love, for family, dreams, I want to do it because I choose to. I never had that before. Until now... I will accept any promise or proposal you are willing to give me." I share a smile with her lace out fingers. It is then I pull her close and kiss her lips chastely.

"Then will you marry me? We can make it happen when ever you are ready or wish. Just will you share your life with mine as fully as we can?"

"Yes."

It was a wonderful few days after my proposal, studying with a day to spare did me well. I tested and scored out standings. Minerva knowingly waited outside my test sight for me to exit scoring. She spoke through many things with Narcissa and finalized her position a few minutes after I finished. Both women stood once they saw me. I could help but smile having had their support. Minerva admitted she wasn't giving up her teaching yet and so I proudly excepted defense against dark arts in memory of dumbledore's army. After leaving for home I sent letters to Harry and Ginny to give the news. Teasing Ginny I'd be teaching her this year and thanking Harry for giving me a fire to lead people and teach them protection.

Said letters resulted in a surprise party that neither I nor Narcissa knew of. We didn't doubt the slightest involvement of Draco since everyone did manage to be inside the house waiting. Harry, the Weasleys (even slightly regrettably Ron), andromeda, and Tonks. All were filled in the room as we entered the mansion. Each face baring grins and hands gifts. Ron was the first to step forward I watched him cautiously with good reason.

"I'm sorry Hermione and Narcissa I fell out of line the last time we hung out. I want to say I'm glad you two are working out everyone deserves a second chance I know that. I was jealous and to protective here for you two in your careers and other future plans together." He handed the gift to both of us and slipped back. The tension was great but if anybody couldn't wait to break it it was Ginny. Successfully she leapt forward and made quick work in distracting the tension. Each gift was set aside for later but we did find each one useful. From guides to teaching, material, to purchases to fulfill dress code. Ginny had managed to go back and find the half blood Prince potions journal having now learned it was snapes and that he was not a bad guy. She and Harry gave it to Narcissa in hopes it would help teach useful material and that his learning would be taught on.

* * *

I was more than happy the moment we finally arrived to Hogwarts after having missed a year. School was not over when the war happened had at least four months left which made getting repairs easier. The castle looked wonderful so much additions and advances being made. Minerva set a meeting first greets of new teachers, then a tour of teacher areas, followed by dinner. First person to greet me was Hagrid much to my joy, and I'd have to write Harry to tell him, survived the last battle. The staff entirely took a while of convincing that Narcissa indeed meant well. No tricks, dark magic, and no pureblood only crap, non of that was who she really was. Difficult at first but they all began to see what a kind heart she had without being in a forced marriage with Lucius.

The students would be coming in the day after next giving us time to get comfortable. Lastly we were each taken to teachers rooms. Being heads of houses and not married we had keep separate rooms but fairly close to each other. No later than midnight did we stay up both first nights at the castle. No students yet which meant no night petrol. Both of us was excited. I was nervous though I was sure Narcissa was as well just hid it better. Best way to distract each other was to spend time together. A delightful surprise from her, a picnic by the lake. I chanced later that day taking her to the room of requirements and making it a ball room. We danced together for hours where I swore I wanted to stay forever. Though only made it until dinner time. She laughed all the way to the third floor at how my stomach decided to growl after saying I could stay with her there forever. Just after the students flowed in where the tables filled it was a sight to behold. Watching some exchange hello's to other houses perhaps having missed the chance on the train. Much like happened in many of my years.

The sorting hat was set up and a thin crowd of first years filed in nervous and shy. It was a view that probably resembled the same as my first year. I smiled realizing that was how all of us started only to grow so bold strong and smart through the years. That we as teachers would be the one hopefully to bring such qualities out in any and all students. After the last first year sat at their designated table Minerva stood to began making her speech. First introducing the teachers, the traditional warm welcome to the first years and finally rules guidelines. Though Minerva didn't have the same gift in speech that dumbledore had she did very good for a first time. Dinner was served and then all students were led to their dorms.

I hadn't gotten a chance to see Ginny I just hoped that it would be ok to speak with her just like I usually would. Enter the dorm of my house I got a warm welcome from most. Only a few snide comments from others on how I didn't finish my last year I shouldn't be a teacher if I didn't take the time. Point blank I told everyone I wanted to teach so I took all required last year of school tests and passed. That seemed to have sufficed and silenced any further arguments. I wondered how how of a time Narcissa would be having being in slytherins house. If any would ask her to teach dark magic, I knew she had never once done dark magic luckily was never forced to so she wouldn't teach it. After checking the rooms that each student was in bed I left the dorm for the night.

Upon reaching my room my gorgeous fiancé stood out side my door waiting. A smile spreading across her face the closer I got. Must have not been the worse night for her I assumed but asked anyways. She gave me a dazzling smile In return before answering.

"It was much better than I thought. Seems most families not quite set in equal way withdrew their children. Which left me with ones I easily corrected accusations and doubts. I which Draco returned so he could be a leader for the ones that stray. But I assured all that I wouldn't tolerate foul behavior be it pureblood bullies or dark magic practice or the misguided belief I'll protect my houses students from rule breaking." She laughed and I found myself bubbling with pride to be hers. "I suppose I might have sounded strict but they will learn to love me I hope. How was your house?"

"Ha they all thought I was either not smart enough and just took the ministries points to get a place here or that I would let favorites help them in grades. I don't think anyone know about us yet. Well except Ginny but she a bright girl and she knows how much trouble it might cause. We will have to show subliminal signs at first and let ideas form and opinions gather but that way they see how good we are together." Narcissa nuzzled into my arms before I could say another word.

"We are good together aren't we?" She whispers.

"Yes, you make me happy, safe from my nightmares, and you stopped me from my anger." Pulling her inside my room not intending on letting her go.

"You gave me hope to be better, to be good. Thank you." Peppering me with kisses along my neck and my lips.

"I love you" I manage through gasps.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"You know I can't stay. I do love you too though." I groan I know I can't make her stay she must be in her room incase she is needed. Her lips find mine again and a tongue slips through touching every sensitive spot making me cling to her harder. I cling for support as my knees buckle but also so I don't let her leave yet. Finally she pulls back heaving just as much as I trying to catch her breath. We sit talking more for a while but I eventually let her go. An so we slept for tomorrow was the first day of school.

* * *

**review**

side note there will be some conflict for either woman or both in the next chapter. Hogwarts may still yet need some help being shaped into a better school. please finish with me I hope you enjoy.


End file.
